duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aristocat Universe/Cast Gallery
Gallery: Main Characters Duchess in The Aristocats-1.jpg|Duchess Caty Lulu Caty in Commercial.jpg|Lulu Caty Luna in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Princess Luna Nyan in Ultra Nyan 2.jpg|Prince Nyan Artemis in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Prince Artemis Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Mrs. Brisby Blackberry in Winter on Watership Down.jpg|Blackberry Pikachu (TV Series).jpg|Ash's Pikachu Emmy (TV Series).jpg|Emmy Max (TV Series)-0.jpg|Max Marie in The Aristocats.jpg|Marie Treasure in Whisker Haven.jpg|Treasure Diana in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal.jpg|Diana Toulouse.jpg|Toulouse Berlioz-aristocats-48.3.jpg|Berlioz Gatomon in Digimon Adventure tri.jpg|Gatomon Patamon in Digimon The Movie.jpg|Patamon Jigglypuff in Pokemon.jpg|Luna's Jigglypuff Pichu-little-pokemon-45.7.jpg|Nyan's Pichu Chikorita-ashs-pokemon-mewtwo-returns-6.9.jpg|Artemis' Chikorita Espeon--22.4.jpg|Lulu's Espeon Braixen-serenas--2.94.jpg|Lulu's Braixen Fennekin in Pokemon the Movie Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction.jpg|Treasure's Fennekin Clefairy in TV Show.jpg|Marie's Clefairy Shaymin in Memories in the Mist!.jpg|Diana's Shaymin Eevee in Pokemon the Movie Genesect and the Legend Awakened.jpg|Luna's Eevee Riolu (TV Series).jpg|Luna's Riolu Delcatty in Battling The Generation Gap!.jpg|Duchess' Delcatty Gavin's Marowak in From Brags to Riches.jpg|Mrs. Brisby's Marowak Pidgeot (TV Series).jpg|Blackberry's Pidgeot Mimi Caty in Cleaning Day.jpg|Queen Mimi Susu Caty 2.jpg|Queen Susu Hera.jpg|Queen Hera Pikachu_in_Pokemon_Mewtwo_Returns.jpg|Mimi's Pikachu Vaporeon in the Pikachu Shorts.jpg|Susu's Vaporeon Azumarill in Pokemon the Movie The Power of Us.jpg|Hera's Azumarill Rover Dangerfield in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Rover Dangerfield Alvin Seville in Burger King.jpg|Alvin Seville Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Simon Seville Theodore Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks Trick or Treason.jpg|Theodore Seville Ord in Dragon Tales.jpg|Ord Cassie in Dragon Tales.jpg|Cassie Zak in Dragon Tales.jpg|Zak Wheezie in Dragon Tales.jpg|Wheezie Kasumi Tendo (TV Series).jpg|Kasumi Tendo Sailor Mercury in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury Sailor Venus in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Minako Aino / Sailor Venus Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask Sailor Mini Moon in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Chibiusa Tsukino / Sailor Chibi-Moon Ash Ketchum in Game Boy Advance Video.jpg|Ash Ketchum Misty in The Princess and the Togepi.jpg|Misty Brock in Pokemon Pewter Gym - The Greatest Crisis Ever.jpg|Brock Sailor Mars in Beach Blanket Bungle.jpg|Rei Hino / Sailor Mars Flareon (TV Series).jpg|Rei's Flareon Phobos (TV Series).jpg|Phobos Deimos (TV Series).jpg|Deimos Sailor Jupiter in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Makoto Kino / Sailor Jupiter Jolteon in the Pikachu Shorts.jpg|Makoto's Jolteon Teddiursa in Pokemon the Movie The Power of Us.jpg|Makoto's Teddiursa Ash's Charizard in Pokemon the Movie Genesect and the Legend Awakened.jpg|Ash's Charizard Ash's Bulbasaur in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|Ash's Bulbasaur Squirtle-ashs-pokemon-2.67.jpg|Ash's Squirtle Pidgeotto (TV Series).jpg|Ash's Pidgeotto Togepi in Pokemon the Movie The Power of Us.jpg|Misty's Togepi Misty's Psyduck (TV Series).jpg|Misty's Psyduck Brock's Vulpix in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Brock's Vulpix Lusamine's Clefable in Got Meltan.jpg|Lulu's Clefable Nurse Joy in Pokemon Cilan and Brock! Gyarados’s Imperial Rage!!.jpg|Nurse Joy Officer Jenny in Pokemon Cilan and Brock! Gyarados’s Imperial Rage!!.jpg|Officer Jenny Momoko (Cat) in Wedding Peach DX.jpg|Shizuka Yuri (Cat) in Wedding Peach DX.jpg|Dorothy Hinagiku (Cat) in Wedding Peach DX.jpg|Kasumi Shampoo Cat.jpg|Shanpon Gyopi.jpg|Gyopi Brittany Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Brittany Miller Jeanette Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Jeanette Miller Eleanor Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Eleanor Miller Panda in Airplane's Trouble.jpg|Panda Rabbit in Susu's Bump.jpg|Rabbit Kim Possible in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|Kim Possible Ron Stoppable in Kim Possible Movie So The Drama.jpg|Ron Stoppable Dave Seville in A Chipmunk Celebration.jpg|Dave Seville Miss Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Miss Miller Quetzal in Dragon Tales.jpg|Quetzal Tom in Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring.jpg|Tom Jerry in the Tom and Jerry Shorts.jpg|Jerry Bugs Bunny in Tiny Toon Adventures.jpg|Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck in Space Jam.jpg|Daffy Duck Justin in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Justin Teresa in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Teresa Brisby Martin Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Martin Brisby Cynthia in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Cynthia Brisby Timmy in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Timmy Brisby Jama-P in Wedding Peach.jpg|Jama-P Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz Tanya Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz Papa Mousekewitz in An American Tail.jpg|Papa Mousekewitz Mama Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Mama Mousekewitz Yasha Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Yasha Mousekewitz Auntie Shrew in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Auntie Shrew Mr. Ages in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Mr. Ages Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Jeremy Basil in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Basil Dr. David Q Dawson in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Dr. Dawson Kimba in Kimba the White Lion (1989).jpg|Kimba Bambi-young-bambi-2.22.jpg|Bambi Kitty in The Homeland.jpg|Kitty Coco.jpg|Pauley Bucky in The Homeland.jpg|Bucky Thumper_in_Bambi.jpg|Thumper Flower-young-bambi-6.71_71.jpg|Flower Simba in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg.jpg|Simba Nala_in_The_Lion_King.jpg|Nala The Great Prince in Bambi 2.jpg|The Great Prince Zazu_in_The_Lion_King.jpg|Zazu Owl in Bambi.jpg|Owl Timon_in_Timon_and_Pumbaa.jpg|Timon Pumbaa_in_Timon_and_Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa Rafiki in The Lion Guard Return of the Roar.jpg|Rafiki Clemont's Chespin in the Pikachu Shorts.jpg|Toulouse's Chespin Ditto in Pokemon the Movie The Power of Us.jpg|Berlioz's Ditto Rufus (Kim Possible).jpg|Rufus Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg|Thomas O'Malley Roquefort-aristocats-30.1.jpg|Roquefort Olivia-flaversham-the-great-mouse-detective-6.33.jpg|Olivia Flaversham Nibbles in Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring.jpg|Nibbles Frou-Frou in The Aristocats.jpg|Frou-Frou Napoleon in The Aristocats.jpg|Napoleon Lafayette in The Aristocats.jpg|Lafayette Scat Cat.jpg|Scat Cat Shun Gon in The Aristocats.jpg|Shun Gon Hit Cat in The Aristocats.jpg|Hit Cat Peppo in The Aristocats.jpg|Peppo Billy Boss in The Aristocats.jpg|Billy Boss Queen Serenity (TV Series).jpg|Queen Serenity Neo-Queen Serenity (TV Series).jpg|Neo-Queen Serenity King Endymion (TV Series).jpg|King Endymion Aphrodite in Wedding Peach.jpg|Aphrodite Celeste in Wedding Peach.jpg|Celeste Ikuko Tsukino (TV Series).jpg|Ikuko Tsukino Kenji Tsukino (TV Series).jpg|Kenji Tsukino Sammy-sailor-moon-1.5.jpg|Shingo Tsukino Delia Ketchum (TV Series).jpg|Delia Ketchum Professor Oak (TV Series).jpg|Professor Oak Brock's Chansey.jpg|Mimi's Chansey Wigglytuff in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time & Darkness.jpg|Mimi's Wigglytuff Lopunny (TV Series).jpg|Shizuka's Lopunny Gardevoir (TV Series).jpg|Dorothy's Gardevoir Jynx (TV Series).jpg|Kasumi's Jynx Eddie in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Eddie Count in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Count Mugsy in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Mugsy Bruno in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Bruno Champ in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Champ Sparky in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Sparky Queenie in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Queenie Jose in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Jose Gigi in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Gigi Toby in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Toby Hiram Flaversham in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Hiram Flaversham Mrs. Judson in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Mrs. Judsons Chip_in_Chip_'n_Dale_Rescue_Rangers.jpg|Chip Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Dale Gadget Hackwrench (TV Series).jpg|Gadget Hackwrench Monterey Jack (TV Series).jpg|Monterey Jack Zipper-0.jpg|Zipper Kodachi Kuno-0.jpg|Kodachi Kuno Snowene in The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion.jpg|Snowene Tracey Sketchit in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Tracey Sketchit Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders-0.jpg|Scooby-Doo Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|Shaggy Rogers Fred Jones in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase-0.jpg|Fred Jones Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders-0.jpg|Daphne Blake Velma Dinkley in Johnny Bravo.jpg|Velma Dinkley Venonat-traceys-pokemon-98.6.jpg|Tracey's Venonat Marill-traceys-pokemon-57.3.jpg|Tracey's Marill Scyther-traceys-pokemon-90.5.jpg|Tracey's Scyther Snorlax-ashs-pokemon-0.35.jpg|Ash's Snorlax Lapras (TV Series).jpg|Ash's Lapras Staryu-mistys-pokemon-6.84.jpg|Misty's Staryu Goldeen-mistys-pokemon-69.2.jpg|Misty's Goldeen Serena in Pokemon the Movie Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction.jpg|Serena Clemont in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel.jpg|Clemont Bonnie (TV Series).jpg|Bonnie Honoka Kosaka in Love Live School Idol Project.jpg|Honoka Kosaka Eli Ayase in Love Live The School Idol Movie.jpg|Eli Ayase Nico Yazawa in Love Live The School Idol Movie.jpg|Nico Yazawa Kotori Minami in Love Live School Idol Project OVA.jpg|Kotori Minami Rin Hoshizora in Love Live The School Idol Movie.jpg|Rin Hoshizora Maki Nishikino in Love Live School Idol Project OVA.jpg|Maki Nishikino Umi Sonoda in the Love Live School Shorts.jpg|Umi Sonoda Nozomi Tojo in Love Live School Idol Project OVA.jpg|Nozomi Tojo Hanayo Koizumi in Love Live School Idol Project OVA.jpg|Hanayo Koizumi Ranma-saotome-male-ranma-1-2-4.28.jpg|Ranma Saotome (male) Ranma Saotome (female) in It's a Rumic World.jpg|Ranma Saotome (female) Akane-tendo-ranma-1-2-1.57.jpg|Akane Tendo Genma-saotome-ranma-1-2-4.36.jpg|Genma Saotome Soun-tendo-ranma-1-2-89.3.jpg|Soun Tendo Nabiki-tendo-ranma-1-2-4.15.jpg|Nabiki Tendo Tatewaki-kuno-ranma-1-2-2.5.jpg|Tatewaki Kuno Ryoga Hibiki.jpg|Ryoga Hibiki Shampoo.jpg|Shampoo Ukyo Kuonji.jpg|Ukyo Kuonji Happosai (TV Series).jpg|Happosai Cologne.jpg|Cologne Raye's Grandpa.jpg|Rei's Grandfather Chad (TV Series).jpg|Yuuichirou Kumada Molly Baker in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal.jpg|Naru Osaka Melvin Butler (TV Series).jpg|Gurio Umino Dreamy in Whisker Haven.jpg|Dreamy Hoppip (TV Series).jpg|Dreamy's Hoppip Petit (TV Series).jpg|Petit Snivy in Pokemon the Movie Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice.jpg|Petit's Snivy Chikorita in the Pikachu Shorts.jpg|Ash's Chikorita Totodile in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Ash's Totodile Cyndaquil (TV Series).jpg|Ash's Cyndaquil Heracross-ashs-pokemon-0.61.jpg|Ash's Heracross Noctowl-ashs-pokemon-6.73.jpg|Ash's Noctowl Poliwhirl-mistys-pokemon-mewtwo-returns-28.7.jpg|Misty's Poliwhirl Onix-brocks-pokemon-5.2.jpg|Brock's Onix Zubat-brocks-pokemon-3-spell-of-the-unown-26.jpg|Brock's Zubat Geodude-brocks-pokemon-9.13.jpg|Brock's Geodude Pineco-brocks-pokemon-86.6.jpg|Brock's Pineco Guest Star: Schnookums in The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show.jpg|Shnookums Meat in The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show.jpg|Meat Kirby in Kirby Super Star.jpg|Kirby Tiff in Kirby Right Back at Ya.jpg|Tiff Tuff in Kirby Right Back at Ya.jpg|Tuff Meta Knight in Kirby Right Back at Ya.jpg|Meta Knight Main Villains: Fat Cat in Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Fat Cat Bagi 2.jpg|Bagi Cat R. Waul in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Cat R. Waul Uncle Harry in Alvin and the Chipmunks.jpg|Uncle Harry Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Ratigan Jessie in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Jessie James in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg|James Meowth in the Pikachu Shorts.jpg|Team Rocket's Meowth Jessie's Arbok in in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|Jessie's Arbok James' Weezing in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|James' Weezing Siren in Suite Pretty Cure.jpg|Megaera Delilah 2.jpg|Delilah Isis in Krypto the Superdog.jpg|Isis Don Karnage in TaleSpin.jpg|Don Karnage Fidget in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Fidget Mepps in Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Mepps Mole in Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Mole Wart in Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Wart Snout in Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Snout Chula in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Chula Sweet William.jpg|Sweet William One-Eye in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|One-Eye Frenchy in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Frenchy Felonius in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Felonius Ferdinand in Tom and Jerry The Movie.jpg|Ferdinand Jessie's Wobbuffet in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Jessie's Wobbuffet Felicia in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Felicia Claw in The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion.jpg|Claw Other Characters: Heroes: Shrek in Shrek the Third.jpg|Shrek Donkey in Shrek the Third.jpg|Donkey Princess Fiona in Shrek the Third.jpg|Fiona Pinocchio in Shrek the Halls.jpg|Pinocchio Gingy in Shrek.jpg|Gingy Puss in Boots in Shrek the Third.jpg|Puss in Boots Pig 1 in Shrek the Halls.jpg|Pig 1 Pig 2 in Shrek the Halls.jpg|Pig 2 Pig 3 in Shrek the Halls.jpg|Pig 3 Dragon in Burger King.jpg|Dragon Big Bad Wolf in Shrek 2.jpg|Big Bad Wolf Magic Mirror in Shrek.jpg|Magic Mirror Three Blind Mice in Shrek the Halls.jpg|Three Blind Mice Cinderella in Shrek the Third.jpg|Cinderella Snow White in Shrek the Third.jpg|Snow White Pied Piper in Shrek Forever After.jpg|Pied Piper Officer Kirby.jpg|Officer Kirby Muldoon.jpg|Officer Muldoon Sgt. Spinelli in Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Sgt. Spinelli Mufasa_in_The_Lion_King.jpg|Mufasa Caesar in The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion.jpg|Caesar Ariel in The Little Mermaid-0.jpg|Ariel Eric_in_The_Little_Mermaid_2_Return_to_the_Sea.jpg|Eric Flounder in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Flounder Sebastian in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Sebastian Scuttle in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Scuttle Max in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Max Villains: Professor-norton-nimnul-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-3.17.jpg|Professor Norton Nimnul Scar in The Lion King.jpg|Scar One Time: Heroes: Madame Adelaide in The Aristocats.jpg|Madame Adelaide Georges Hautecourt in The Aristocats.jpg|Georges Hautecourt Abigail Gabble in The Aristocats.jpg|Abigail Gabble Amelia Gabble in The Aristocats.jpg|Amelia Gabble Uncle Waldo in The Aristocats.jpg|Uncle Waldo Mouse-queen-the-great-mouse-detective-0.4.jpg|Mouse Queen Miss Kitty Mouse in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Miss Kitty Mouse Nicodemus in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Nicodemus The Great Owl in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|The Great Owl Miss Right in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Miss Right Geppetto in Shrek.jpg|Geppetto Peter Pan in Shrek.jpg|Peter Pan Baby Bear in Shrek.jpg|Baby Bear Inspector Jamal in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Inspector Jamal Donald Drake in Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Donald Drake Plato in Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Plato Villains: Edgar in The Aristocats.jpg|Edgar Bartholomew in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Bartholomew Thug 1 in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Ratigan's Thug 1 Thug 2 in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Ratigan's Thug 2 Thug 3 in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Ratigan's Thug 3 Thug 4 in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Ratigan's Thug 4 Barmaid in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Barmaid Jenner.jpg|Jenner Sullivan in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Sullivan Dragon in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Dragon Farmer Fitzgibbons in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Farmer Fitzgibbons Mrs. Fitzgibbons in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Mrs. Fitzgibbons Billy Fitzgibbons in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Billy Fitzgibbons Lord Farquaad in Shrek.jpg|Lord Farquaad Thelonious in Shrek.jpg|Thelonious Monsieur Hood in Shrek.jpg|Monsieur Hood Merry Men in Shrek.jpg|Merry Men Captain of the Guards in Shrek.jpg|Captain of the Guards Ogre Hunters in Shrek.jpg|Ogre Hunters Claudia Vorstein.jpg|Claudia Vorstein Klaus Vorstein.jpg|Klaus Vorstein Sophie in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Sophie Arabian Prince in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Arabian Prince Aldrin Klordane in Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Aldrin Klordane Percy in Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Percy Shenzi_in_The_Lion_King.jpg|Shenzi Banzai_in_The_Lion_King.jpg|Banzai Ed in The Lion King.jpg|Ed